


Certified

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [33]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny instincts lead him to her.





	Certified

He wasn’t sure what had lured him to her new club that night. It may have been the idea that something different was happening in Port Charles or the way her voice carried out into the night air.  
  
When their eyes connected, a locked gaze full of promising lust, Johnny knew things were about to change for him in the best of ways.  
  
They often did things for all the wrong reasons, smiling in the face of danger.  
  
Things had not changed as they fell into his bed, bodies in perfect unison; both were thankful for their all consuming impulses.


End file.
